Us Against the World
For Snowmuffin. I miss you! <3 OA: Coldplay Oh morning come bursting the clouds, Amen. I open my eyes to the morning light. Still no Snowpaw. A tear rolls off my face and sinks into the moss of my nest. I feel so empty without her. Lift off this blindfold, let me see again. I drag myself out of the apprentices' den. "Where's Snowpaw?" I croak to the cat nearest to me. It's Darkwater. Darkwater's eyess soften. "She's dead, Buzzypaw." My mind fails to realise what I just heard. Snowpaw's dead? She can't be! And bring back the water, let your ships roll in, in my heart, she left a hole. I lie in the camp, daydreaming of all the memories we shared. Excited about becoming apprentices, agreeing to do so many things together, training together, and then she disappeared from my life suddenly, never to be seen again. Snowpaw has left a hole in my heart. My best friend is lost forever. ~''' '''The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties. Days pass. My training becomes worse and worse. I can't go on without my best friend. The devil, as he's talking, with those angel's eyes. Yellowstar looks at me with concern. "Losing a friend is not as bad as losing an assessment. You're never going to become a warrior at this rate, Buzzypaw!" "I don't care," I grumble. "I just want Snowpaw back." I collapse to the ground in tears. Yellowstar walks over to me. "We've all lost someone at leats once in our lives," she sothess. "And we make new friends again. But none will ever replace Snowpaw. I had always seen the close bond between you." "Thank you for understanding," I rasp. "Can I go now?" "Of course," purrs Yellowstar. "You need time to mourn." And I just wanna be there when the lightning strikes. I stare at my reflection in the water. I see a black she-cat with yellow stripes, and bright yellow eyes. Another reflection appears in front of me, snowy white with the brightest blue eyss I have ever seen. I gasp as I look to my right. All I see is woodland, but no snowy white cat. Snowpaw is lost forever. But why can't I realise it? And the saints go marching in I grab Sunsplash's attention as I return to the BreezeClan camp. "Can you visit Starclan in your dreams?" I ask her easily. She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "This is about Snowpaw, isn't it?" I bow my head. "Yes," I whisper. Sunsplash strokes her tail across my flank. "I'll try," she soothes. "But I can't garuantee it." I return to my nest for the night with high hopes. ~''' '''And sing slow it down, "I saw Starclan, but no Snowpaw," informs Sunsplash the next morning. My hopes plummet down into the deepest place underground, if that even exists. "Can I go to the Starpool?" I ask her. Sunsplash looks concerned. "Just be careful, okay? The journey is difficult." Through chaos as it swirls, I smile as I lie in my nest that night, thinking of Snowpaw. I remember going through hard times, and the rebellious side of her. She was scared away, and she was found dead the next day. Just like that. Gone. It's us against the world. I don't know why, but suddenly I hate my clan. They killed Snowpaw. They killed me. And I was going to get revenge for what they had done. ~''' '''Like a river to a raindrop, I lost a friend. There's a drizzle of rain as I make the journey to the Starpool. I had to talk to Snowpaw and get revenge. My tears blend in with the rain. I had lost my only friend, and there was no way of getting her back. Unless... I pick up my pace and sprint to the Starpool. My drunken has a Daniel in a lion's den. And tonight I know it all has to begin again, I'm panting hard by the time I reach the Starpool. My fur has been plasyeted down by the rain, and I shake it out as I appoachh the small puddle of water. I lap a bit of it up, and fall asleep. I gasp as I wake up in Starclan. "Snowpaw!" I yowl. "Snowpaw! It's me, Buzzypaw!" Cats come out of the trees, and I notice Gingersplash, my sister's best friend who had killed herself after seeing what her clan, Waterclan, had become. It was corrupt, but the cats had built it back up again. "Have you seen Snowpaw?" I ask her pleadingly. Gingersplash scans the forest we are in. "We could look for her," she suggests. We both walk in different directions, yowling out Snowpaw's name. Soon a pretty white she-cat emerges out of a forest. "Buzzypaw!" she gasps in delight. "Snowpaw?" I ask. "Snowpaw! It's really you!" I leap forward and purr. "I've missed you so much." So whatever you do, Don't let go. "I've been depressed, I've stopped eating, it's like I've been through the Dark Forest and back!" I wail as we sit by a stream. "I'm so happy that we're together again!" She turns to me. "Remember when you saved me from Cloudsky's attack?" I nod. "She's still alive, the piece of fox dung. Almost 60,000 pieces of prey caught." I bare my teeth in a snarl. "And when we both hoped to become apprentices together, but a cat came and crushed our dreams? We changed clans to Breezeclan, and then I died." I bow my head. "Your death has emotionally scarred me." Snowpaw's eyes light up. "I know how we can be together again!" I gasp. "How?" "It's not that simple," Snowpaw warns me anxiously. "I'll do anything for us to be together again. You're my best friend." ~''' '''And if we could float away, Fly up to the surface and just start again. "What?" I gasp as Snowpaw finishes explaining her plan. "Trust me, Buzzypaw," she urges. "You don't need these cats." "But what about Silverpaw?" I whimper. "I can't leave her." Snowpaw sighs. "I guess you should live. We'll meet again when it's time." She touches my nose. "May Starclan light your path, Buzzypaw. I'll be walking with you, every step of the way." And lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain Just erodes us in the rain Just erodes us and see roses in the rain Life goes on. Silverpaw and I earn our warrior names: Buzzybee and Silverstorm. "We'll live for many more moons," yawns Silverstorm as she stretches after our vigil. "We'll be us against the world. Me, you, and Snowpaw." "Yeah. And soon we'll be in Starclan, all three of us." I nod in agreement as a tear slips down my face and sinks into the sandy ground. She nudges me to my paws. "Come on, let's go hunting." I smile at her through my tears as we pad off into the forest. ~''' '''Sing slow it down Slow it down "Buzzybee and Silverstorm, is it your wish to give up your names as warriors and go to join the elders?" asks Rainstar. "It is," we both chorus. "Your clan honours you and all the service you have given us. I call upon starclann to give you many moons of rest," finishes Rainstar. Yellowstar had died a season ago. I smile at Silverstorm. We had remained best friends as warriors, and now as elders. "I'm still walking with you, every step of the way," whispers Snowpaw's voice in my ear, and I fell her brush against me as Silverstorm and I pad to the elders' den together. Firleaf and Knottedtail greet us silently as we settle down. "Us against the world," I purr. "Yep. Us against the world," Silverstorm meows. ~''' '''Through chaos as it swirls, It's us against the world. Silverstorm coughss beside me. We're in the medicine den, and Sunsplash stands beside me. "I don't know how this happened," she frets. "I had the elders completely greencough-proof throughout all leafier!" I purr silently. Snowpaw's calling for us. "Are you ready?" I ask Silverstorm. "More than anything," Silverstorm replies, and we both fall asleep, knowing that we'll wake up in Starclan. Through chaos as it swirls, It's us against the world I blink open, and I'm my apprentice self again, and Silverstorm looks the same. "We're finally here!" I squeal. I bound over to Snowpaw, who's waiting for us by a tree, and Silverstorm follows me. "Finally together," she purrs. Yes, ''I think, ''We're finally together, forever. ~ ''The end! ''